


Don't knock it 'til you try it

by EveJobs



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, BDSM, Dom!Ford, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, PWP, Smut, Sub!Stanley, Wax Play, ford has no clue what he's doing, pain play, stan likes it anyway, young stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveJobs/pseuds/EveJobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley convinces Ford to take their relationship into uncharted territories. Ford enjoys it more than he expected to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't knock it 'til you try it

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend Waffle prompted me to write teenage Stans trying BDSM for the first time, with Ford being the Dom. I instantly fell in love with the idea, so here it is: 3000+ words of awkward, weirdly fluffy BDSM smut. I hope you enjoy.

“So do I just… clip it on?”

Ford was starting to wonder if this whole thing had been a bad idea after all.

His brother Stanley sighed, clearly having the same thought. “Come on, Poindexter, just do it already. I’m getting bored here.”

Ford would have been annoyed at the lack of helpfulness, but to be fair, he couldn’t really expect Stan to be helpful while he was lying on his back with his hands tied to the bedposts.

Ford, who was kneeling besides Stanley on the bed, eyed the make-shift restraints skeptically. He doubted that the long-sleeve T-shirts he’d used would actually hold up under strain, but of course Stan was happy to play along, so it didn’t really matter. He shook his head slightly and returned his focus to the task at hand.

Taking clothespins out of Ma’s laundry supply closet had seemed like an ingenious idea at first, but now he wasn’t so sure anymore. How exactly was this supposed to work? He furrowed his brow. _Trial and error_ , he reminded himself. _Just treat it like an experiment_. Ford pinched his brother’s right nipple lightly, rubbing it between his fingers in an attempt to get it to stay erect. When he was somewhat satisfied with the result, he clipped the pin on quickly.

It popped off almost immediately, falling limply to the side of Stan’s deflating nipple.

Ford let out an annoyed huff. “Darn thing…”

Stan rolled his eyes. “You know, maybe if you weren’t so clinical about it, I would actually be excited enough for the damn things to stay on.”

Ford glared back at his brother.

“Oh yeah? Well maybe if _you_ just shut your mouth for a second and let me concentrate, I could actually figure this out!”

Stanley grinned. “Ooh, tough guy all of a sudden, huh? Now that’s the ticket.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and let out a fake moan. “Mmmh yeah, give it to me Fordsy.”

“Don’t call me that!”

Stanley’s grin only grew wider.

“What’re you gonna do about it? You gonna punish me? Gonna smack me up?” he said mockingly.

However, something in Stan’s voice made Ford think that he wasn’t just being facetious. A glance downward confirmed his suspicions. Ford’s face heated up as he watched his brother’s dick slowly coming to life. This wasn’t something he’d ever seen before. Teenage hormones being what they were, Stan was usually ready to go by the time he got his pants off. Ford made a mental note to sketch the process later as part of his secret sex journal.

Realizing that he’d been staring for too long, Ford quickly looked away in embarrassment, somehow blushing even more.

“Oh, you’d like that, huh?” Stan teased, clearly fueled by Ford’s discomfort.

“I-I, uh…” Ford stammered.

“C’mon, do it. Slap me in the face.”

Ford knew that he must be red like a tomato at this point. “What, you mean right now? I… I don’t know…”

“Pfft, fine. I get it, you’re scared.” Stan scoffed. “It’s fine, really. I understand. Besides, you’re so weak, I probably wouldn’t even feel any-“

SMACK

Ford whipped his hand straight across Stan’s face as hard as he could. His brother’s head snapped to the side and he let out a startled grunt. The sound of the impact echoed off the walls as a searing pain bolted through Ford’s hand, as if his palm had been set aflame.

“Oh my gosh, Stanley, I’m sorry! Was that too much?”

Stanley blinked a few times, trying to regain his composure. He let out a long, careful breath that turned into a groan halfway through. “Fuck, Sixer.”

Ford eyed his brother apprehensively. A red handprint was forming on Stan’s cheek. He could almost distinguish all six of his fingers. For some messed up reason, the sight sent a jolt of pleasure to Ford’s dick.

Stan turned his head to look back at Ford.

“Do it again.”

Ford gulped. He wasn’t sure if he could, but… this was certainly interesting. Pain seemed to be a strong sexual stimulant for his brother. This was definitely going in the Journal. Letting his hands roam over Stanley’s chest, he made up his mind to test his hypothesis further.

He took Stan’s nipple between his fingers again, this time pinching it hard, and twisting.

“Hahhh…” Stanley closed his eyes, tilting his head to the left and biting his lower lip.

Holy shit.

Ford felt a spike of warmth roll through his gut. Stanley’s pained expression made for a surprisingly erotic sight. He couldn’t believe how easy it was to make his brother come undone.

Sensing an opportunity, he quickly took one of the clothespins into his other hand and pinned it onto Stan’s erect nipple. This time, it stayed on.

Stanley hissed through clenched teeth. “Aaaaah…” He cracked one of his eyes open to look at Ford.

Ford caressed his brother’s face. “Is this okay?”

Stanley leaned into the touch, opening his eyes fully. “Yeah. It’s… it’s good.” He smiled sheepishly.

Ford smiled back. Before he could stop himself, he let his eyes wander again. After all, he needed to confirm that his experiment had had the… desired effect.

It had. Stan was painfully hard.

Ford felt a fluttering in his chest. All he wanted to do was touch Stan, but he knew he shouldn’t, not yet. He couldn’t let himself get distracted. They were doing this. And he wanted to do it right.

Ever since Stanley first suggested the idea, Ford had been doing his best to prepare himself for this occasion. His first instinct, of course, had been to go to the local library. Big mistake. The best he’d been able to find was a book titled “The psychology of sexual perversions”, and it hadn’t exactly been helpful, making it very clear that this type of thing was something only enjoyed by deviants and ‘mentally disturbed’ people, and definitely morally reprehensible. Then again, Ford had thought, fucking your brother didn’t exactly put you on a high moral ground to begin with, so why stop there? (The book had also contained a chapter on incest, which he’d skipped very deliberately.)

So now, everything he had to go on were some very clinical descriptions, plus of course the filthy images and crude articles from the dirty magazine that had given Stan the idea in the first place. Where he had acquired that magazine, Ford hadn’t dared to ask.

All things considered, it was going surprisingly well.

Ford put his hands back on Stanley’s chest, drawing lazy circles around his other nipple. It didn’t look like this one would need as much preparation. He locked eyes with his brother.

“I’ll do the other one now, okay?”

Stanley nodded. “Yeah, okay. I’m ready.” He sucked in his breath in anticipation.

His reaction was more subdued this time, merely squinting his eyes a little when Ford released his hold on the pin. Ford wondered how Stan could even bear it; just looking at the way Stan’s nipples were squished between the pins was making him wince. It looked painful as hell.

“How are you feeling about this?” Ford asked. “Is it too much?”

Stan grinned defiantly. “Heh, it’s alright. I might need a little… distraction, if you know what I mean.”

Ford knew exactly what he meant. He also knew that withholding pleasure was the name of the game. So he gave his brother a devious smile.

“Maybe later, if you’re good.”

“Oh, come on!”

“Ah, ah, ah!” Ford moved in a little closer and pulled on one of the clothespins, just enough to make Stanley squirm under him.

“Fuck…” Stan breathed out, a shiver running over him.

“So, are you going to be good?” Ford asked, lifting Stan’s clamped nipple up even further.

“Y-Yes! Jesus fucking…”

“What was that?” Ford still didn’t let go.

Stan pulled in air through his teeth, a look of defeat washing over his face.

“Yes, Master.”

Ford managed to stay silent for a mere second before snorting and letting go of the clothespin, completely breaking character.

“Oh, come on! Don’t laugh!” Stan complained, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Ford said, “It’s just… hard not to feel a little ridiculous about this.”

“You totally killed the mood, Bro.”

“Okay, okay. You’re right.” Ford took a deep breath, collecting himself. “I’ll take it seriously, I promise. Now let’s see…”

Ford looked to the bedside drawer, where he’d placed three lit candles on a plate. They had been going for long enough that a pool of liquid wax had built up on top of each of them.

Ford hesitated. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, gesturing to the candles.

Stan let out an annoyed groan. “Yes!! Come on man, I won’t – hahhh – last like this forever, you know. My nipples are gonna fall off or something.”

Ford tried his best not to chuckle, not wanting to break the mood again. He took the smallest candle and carefully held it up over his brother’s body.

“Okay, here I go…”

Stanley nodded and held his breath.

Ford started dipping the candle slowly, hot wax pooling at the edge, but not quite dripping over yet. Finding the right angle proved to be more difficult than he would have thought, and he mentally chastised himself for his lack of preparation on the subject. Still, it couldn’t be that hard to figure out, right? It was simple physics after all… and just as he thought that, a gust of wax suddenly spilled from the candle, splashing onto Stanley’s stomach like a tiny waterfall.

Stan yelped loudly. His torso shot upwards in reflex but the restraints kept him from sitting up fully, so he collapsed back onto the bed, letting out a string of curses.

Ford almost let go of the candle in surprise, but managed to keep it steady somehow. “Oh my god, I’m sorry! Are you alright?”

Stanley gnashed his teeth. A red flush was spreading over his face; whether it was from anger or arousal, Ford couldn’t tell. The hot wax was creating red streaks on his body, running towards his sides, slowly cooling off and turning solid. Ford traced one of the streaks with his fingertips, eliciting a soft moan. Oh good, so it was arousal then.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Stan confirmed, “keep going.”

“Are you sure? I… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurting me is kinda the point, Sixer. C’mon, I can take it.”

Ford took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He had to admit that there was something really… enticing about this. He honestly hadn’t expected to get into it this much. In fact, when Stanley had first brought up the idea, Ford had been more than a little reluctant. After all, why would he ever want to hurt his own brother, the person he loved most in the world? The whole concept seemed ludicrous to him, illogical even. But Stan had worn him down, asking him again and again, even bringing up the old “just treat it like one of your nerdy science experiments”-arguments (how many times had he heard that one before?), until finally, Ford had given in. After all, it wasn’t like he was the one being tied up, right? So he’d made up his mind to just do the best he could while staying detached from the situation.

Only now he was finding out that staying detached wasn’t so easy when his brother was squirming and moaning under him, his usual tough guy act literally melting away like the wax dripping on his body. The noise he had made as the hot liquid hit his chest… Ford shook his head, trying to repress the dark feeling of pleasure that was starting to bloom inside him. He really needed to get his act together. He was doing this for Stanley.

Just concentrate, he told himself.

Carefully, he started letting more wax drip off of the candle. It was getting easier to control it now, with a path gradually forming for the wax to flow through. Stan hissed each time the hot liquid hit his skin, but it seemed to be more bearable now.

Ford kept going for a while like this, switching up the candles from time to time, drawing little patterns on Stanley’s skin. There was something relaxing about it, almost meditative. He made sure to check in with Stan regularly, asking him if he was still okay. Stan would just nod in agreement and return to staring off into the distance, his face flushed, his eyes unfocused, seemingly lost in some sort of blissful trance. He looked beautiful like this, disheveled and panting, streaks and swirls of hardened wax accentuating his body. Ford smiled to himself. He was more than pleased with his work. In fact, he was getting more aroused than he would have cared to admit.

Stan was aroused too, his aching cock curled up to his belly button, begging to be touched. Ford licked his lips, suddenly hit with an absolutely evil idea.

“Hey um, Stan? I want to… try something. Is it okay if I-“

“Just do it Ford,” Stan interrupted, more mumbling than speaking, “I don’t, hnn, I don’t even care…”

Jesus, he’s far gone, Ford thought. He took Stan’s dick into his left hand, not stroking it, just moving it to the side. Stan whimpered and locked eyes with Ford, the realization of what was about to happen written all over his face. He nodded.

Before he could second guess himself, Ford started dipping the candle in his right hand slowly and carefully. Stanley bit his lip in anticipation, his eyes squeezed shut. As the first drop hit the sensitive skin of his testicles, a ragged moan escaped his throat. He twisted his hips involuntarily, moving out of reach for a second before stopping himself and settling back into position. “Holy… fuck,” he panted out, whining as more wax dripped onto his straining sack, his knuckles turning white from gripping onto the bedposts, and that was it, Ford couldn’t take it anymore.

He quickly set down the candle and stood up to unbuckle himself. Stanley stared as Ford’s erection sprang from his pants, his eyes dark and hungry.

“Ford.” Stan’s voice was raspy, barely coherent. “Need you. Please.”

“I can see that.” Ford climbed back into the bed, grabbing some lotion from the nightstand.

He hoisted up Stan’s legs and started preparing him, working two fingers in with relative ease. Stanley squirmed under him, getting impatient quickly. “Please,” he whined, his head thrown back, “just get on with it and fuck me already.” Stan’s legs were wrapped around Ford’s torso, clawing at his back and pulling him in. It was all the invitation he needed.

Stan groaned as Ford pushed himself in, clenching around him, and Ford almost lost it right then and there, the hot tightness too much for him to bear. He grabbed the base of his cock, forming a tight ring around it with his fingers. He couldn’t let himself lose control, not yet, savoring the feeling of being buried so deeply inside his brother, staying still for a few seconds, even as Stanley started wriggling around him impatiently.

When he decided he was ready to move, Ford grabbed Stan’s hips and built up a hard and steady pace. As Stanley’s body rocked back and forth, bits of dried wax started loosening up and flaking off from his torso.

Stanley bit his lip, looking up at Ford with a questioning gaze.

“Everything alright?” Ford asked, still thrusting.

Stanley looked to the side bashfully. “Could you… hahhh, could you maybe…”

“Yeah?” Ford slowed down his pace. “What is it?”

“Slap me again,” Stan muttered, still looking away. “Please?”

A shudder went through Ford. It was almost scary how much he was turned on by his brother’s request. He stilled for a moment, searching for words. His mouth was dry. “Okay,” he finally said, trying not to sound too eager, quickly adding, “if that’s what you want.”

Stanley nodded, his face lighting up like it was their birthday.

Ford leaned forwards and put his left hand onto Stan’s shoulder for leverage. The new angle made it easier for him to hit Stan’s prostate, eliciting a loud moan. Ford took the opportunity to mix pleasure with pain, giving Stan’s cheek an experimental smack.

“Harder,” Stan begged, and Ford felt like losing his mind.

He backhanded Stan and immediately silenced the groan of pleasure he earned by kissing him, hard, pushing into him deeply, their bodies pressing together, and Stanley came untouched, his seed spilling onto both of their stomachs. Ford followed him a few short thrusts later, the tight shockwaves from Stan’s climax pushing him over the edge.

As his orgasm started to fade away, Ford felt a warm rush of giddiness washing over him. He touched his forehead to Stan’s, a small chuckle bubbling out of his mouth before he could stop it. To his relief, Stan mirrored his laugh. He rubbed their noses together gently.

Ford pulled himself out slowly. Stan hissed as Ford’s movement caused their chests to be rubbed against each other.

“What is it?” Ford asked.

“Uhh, can you please take these off now?”

“Oh. Oh! Of course,” Ford said, realizing what his brother was referring to.

Stan whimpered as Ford unclamped the clothespins carefully. The sight of his squished up nipples made Ford cringe. “Are you okay?” he asked guiltily.

Stan gave him a weak grin. “If they stay like this, you’re going to have to let me do the same thing to you.”

Ford laughed nervously. He untied Stan’s hands, noting that the t-shirts had actually held up better than expected.

They started cuddling, Ford resting his head on Stan’s chest, Stan’s fingers raking through his hair.

After a while, Ford cleared his throat and looked up at Stanley.

“So,” he started, “that was…”

“Fucking amazing?” Stan finished his sentence for him.

Ford smiled sheepishly. “It was good, yes.”

“Ha! See, I told you you’d like it!” Stan said, flashing him a triumphant grin.

Ford blushed and nudged his brother’s shoulder.

“I’m starting to think I should gag you next time.”


End file.
